


Ceremonies

by AngelynMoon



Series: Candle [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Summary: The wedding





	1. Chapter 1

Summary: A Wedding.

 

\----------

Over the years Alec had seen many weddings, sometimes when he'd been really, really desperate he'd crash them, not with intent to ruin them of course, but the ones that had a buffet were really easy to pass unnoticed in and Alec had been able to eat a decent meal that way.

Alec could tell that this one was shaping up to be a beautiful wedding and Alec was happy to be part of it.

The flowers were beautiful and a light golden color, not as dark as the one the flower that sat on the Balcony of the loft and several white and red roses were scattered among them through out the room.

Alec was rather pleased that they had chosen to have the wedding outside, a small gazebo at the head of the aisle was likewise painted gold, because gold was the Shadowhunter color for weddings.

Magnus, as they were planning, had argued for chairs for the guests to sit in and Alec won that argument which meant that they long cushioned benches that had bouquets of pale blue stargazer lilies on the corner of the back of the benches. The benches themselves were a lovely golden brown, it was a warm color that Alec had fallen rather in love with as soon as he saw it. Connecting each of the benches were strips of pale golden cloth. 

So far everything was shaping up perfectly and Alec was extremely pleased with what he was seeing.

"Hello, Alexander." Magnus whispered into Alec's neck as he pressed a kiss to Alec's Deflect Rune.

"You know that you aren't supposed to see each other before the wedding." Max said as he glared at Magnus, from where he had been helping Alec make sure everything was where it was meant to be.

Magnus pulled away and crouched down before Max, "That's only for the people getting married."

Max squinted at Magnus, "Are you sure?" 

Magnus laughed and ruffled Max's hair, "Yeah, kiddo, I'm sure."

"Fine." Max relented and looked up at Alec, "What now?"

"Now, we check on Isabelle." Alec said, "And then we check in on Lydia."

"And after that, young Lightwood, you have to get ready." Magnus told him.

Max wrinkled his nose, "Fine."

Magnus laughed as the child stalked down the aisle and then raised an eyebrow at Alec who shrugged.

"The Silent Brother should be arriving with Maryse, can you give him this?" Alec asked as he pulled an old book from inside his suitcoat.

Magnus took the book from Alec and frowned at the suppleness of the leather the cover had been made from and Magnus traced his thumb over the name that was stitched on the cover, J. C. Starlight. The name had obviously been stitched with love and the golden and silver five petaled flower on the cover was the same as the one that never died on the balcony, the bloom that Alec spoke to and watered lovingly everyday or night without fail, sometimes petting the petals with a sad smile.

"I marked the page for him." Alec said.

"What is it?" Magnus asked.

"A few weeks after my trip to see the First, the last time we talked..." Alec gave Magnus a meaningful look, "I got a few packages, this was among them, it's a diary." Alec looked at the worn cover, "But also not, it's a series of letters."

"From who?"

"From Johnathan to The First Warlock, his name was Caelen." Alec whispered after making sure that no one was near, "They never married, it was illegal to even be suspected of loving the same gender, punishable by death with no proof necessary, but Johnathan wrote how he'd want a ceremony to be I thought, I thought that it would be good to bring the ceremony they should have had to our people."

Magnus looked at Alec with soft eyes and smiled, "Of course, Darling, is the Silent Brother expecting this book?"

"Yeah, he wanted to confirm that the writing was the same but when I left it with him it just appeared on the bedside table by the time I'd gotten home." Alec shrugged, "I guess Caelen spelled it so he'd never lose it. That page was a little worn at the edges but the writing in all of it is pristine and easy to read, though the language is a bit archaic." 

"Of course it is." Magnus said, "I can see if I can copy the page from the book for the Brother's to keep a little later."

"That would be good." Alec said, "I got to go check to make sure Isabelle isn't freaking out and thinking about running out to kill some demons before her wedding." 

Alec pressed a kiss to Magnus' cheek and left.

\------------

"You look very pretty, Isabelle." Alec smiled and straightened her dress a little bit.

"You really think so?" Isabelle asked as she stared into the mirror and started to fiddle with one of the pieces of hair that was not pulled up and piled artfully on her head, tiny golden pearls, curtesy of Catarina, shining from the mass of black.

Alec looked at her, the sleeveless light golden dress had a sweetheart neckline and in darker gold had designs that trailed over the bodice of the dress and all around the skirt that flowed almost like a river around Isabelle's legs and down to her high-heel clad feet to pool on the ground. Her Angelic Rune that rested between her breasts on display and helping to contrast the color she wore.

(http://www.whodeyrevolution.com/18431/gold-dress-for-wedding-06-03-2018/fascinating-gold-dress-for-wedding-48-on-mother-of-the-groom-dresses-with-gold-dress-for-wedding/)- This is Isabelle's dress.

"Yeah." Alec assured her as he tugged her hand away from the hair strand.

"Thank you, James." Isabelle smiled at him in the mirror.

"Hello, my beautiful Parabatai." Jace called as he entered the tent that they were using to get ready.

"Hello, Jace. You clean up nice." Isabelle grinned as she dusted imaginary dust from Jace's shoulders.

"Yeah, Clary picked it out." Jace said as he looked down at his light blue suit.

"Very nice." Isabelle smiled.

"I'm going to go see Lydia." Alec told them, "And Jace, try not to trip on Isabelle's skirt."

"You step on the dress one time during a fitting and you never hear the end of it." Jace complained as Isabelle laughed.

"You ripped the entire skirt from the waist!" Isabelle shouted as Alec left them and headed to check in on Lydia, Max choosing to stay with Isabelle and Jace to make sure nothing went wrong with the rings and to get dressed.

Alec entered Lydia's tent and frowned at the woman who had her head in her hands as she sat in the chair next to the full length mirror.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Alec asked.

"They aren't coming." Lydia whispered as she looked at Alec with red-rimmed eyes.

"Who?" Alec asked.

"My parents." Lydia said, "They said I was shaming them by going through with this mockery of a wedding."

Alec pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to Lydia as he knelt before the woman, resting his hands on her knees and looking into her eyes, "It's not a mockery, mockery would be anything but this, this is the joining of two lives into one, it should not matter whether the people are two men, two women, one male and one female, Downworlder and Shadowhunter, or anything else as long as there is love between those that stand together before their friends and family and declare themselves it for the rest of their lives, that they have chosen this person or people to spend the rest of their lives loving and being loved by."

Lydia smiled and wiped her eyes with the handkerchief, "Thank you, James."

Alec nodded, "Now, let's fix your makeup and hair."

As Alec weaved the tiny silver pearls into the blonde curls that cascaded down Lydia's back Lydia fixed her make up. When they were finished Alec smiled at the woman in the mirror.

"I think that your parents will eventually regret not seeing this day." Alec told her.

Lydia turned to look at Alec, "Will you walk me down the aisle?"

Alec stared at the woman in shock for a moment before nodding, "Of course I will."

Lydia hugged him tightly, "Thank you."

"Hey, you're marrying my sister today, that makes you more family than you were before." Alec grinned at the woman, "I don't have a lot of family I'm willing to claim as such."

Lydia smiled and Alec was happy to have made her happy.

"Do you mind helping me into my dress?"

Alec made a face, "I guess I could."

Lydia laughed and took the golden dress from it's hanger, took her robe off and stepped into the dress, "I just need you to do the buttons."

Alec nodded, as she pulled the sleeves up over her shoulders and held them up as Alec began to button the line of golden buttons down her back.

The dress had a Queen Ann neckline that lead into long sleeved lace that hugged Lydia's arms, the bodice was a solid gold and from Lydia's hips the skirt flared out with a Glimmer Illusion overlay that had little silver stars stitched on it along the hem with a few scattered up the skirt.

(http://community.praisewedding.com/shinegoldengown/) -Lydia's dress but without the ribbon and with lace sleeves and the Queen Ann neckline.

"You look very lovely, Lydia."

"Thank you."

Alec smiled, "Are you ready, then?"

"Yes, I think I am." Lydia said as she grabbed her bouquet of Peonies, Cherry Blossoms and Stargazer Lillies, all charmed to a pale gold where as Isabelle's bouquet would be a darker gold.

"Then, let's go get you your girl." Alec said as he grinned down at the young woman, repeating words that Isabelle had once said to him.

"Yeah."

\----------------

Alec guided Lydia down the aisle, the woman's gaze having locked onto Isabelle's as soon as they had arrived at the end of the aisle and hadn't flinched away since.

As they arrived at the gazebo Lydia took Isabelle's hands as the other woman reached out to her and helped her to step up onto the gazebo and then Lydia turned back and pressed a gentle kiss to Alec's cheek and whispered a soft thank you before Isabelle walked with her to where the Silent Brother stood with the book Alec had asked Magnus to give to him in hand, opened to a little more than halfway.

'Today we gather to do that which has never been done among Nephilim.' The Silent Brother began, mental voice reaching all of them, even the Downworlders, 'Today we gather to join two hearts as one, with the outer shells being no longer of consequence.'

Alec took Magnus' hand in his as he sat beside him, leaning his head on the man's shoulder.

'The Nephilim have always used the same Ritual to bind themselves together, the first Binding of hearts among Nephilim having always been thought to have occurred long after our people stopped being called one by one as needed. But today we learn that we were wrong.' The Silent Brother faced Isabelle and Lydia, 'Johnathan Shadowhunter Bound his heart to one long before he Sealed the Hell Realms, he Bound his Heart as one long before the Angel called upon him to serve as a Shadowhunter, and today the Ceremony he used to Bind his Heart away is the one we will use, for Johnathan Shadowhunter Bound his Heart not to a woman but a man and thus we will honor this first Binding of Hearts.'

The Silent Brother ran his finger over the Book's words, 'As you have already taken hands, repeat after me, Isabelle Lightwood, 'Today, I take you, Lydia Branwell, into my heart as you have always been...''

"Today, I take you, Lydia Branwell, into my heart as you have always been...,"

''...I take you into my life as I always knew you would be...,''

"I take you into my life as I always knew you would be...,"

''My heart I give to thee, in exchange for the one you are giving me...,''

"My heart I give to thee, in exchange for the one you are giving me...,"

''From this day forward...,''

"From this day forward...,"

"May they beat as one until they beat no more.''

"May they beat as one until they beat no more." Isabelle finished.

Lydia looked at Isabelle lovingly.

'Miss Branwell, if you would speak the same.' The Silent Brother told her.

"Today, I take you, Isabelle Lightwood, Into my heart as you have always been, I take you into my life as I always knew you would be, my heart I give to thee, in exchange for the one you are giving me, from this day forward may they beat as one until they beat no more." Lydia recited.

'The rings you have chosen to give are but an outward sign that you have bound your hearts as one, if you'd light you're Stele, Miss Branwell, you will mark your chosen's body with the Wedded Rune.'

Lydia lit her Stele and within the Angelic Rune marked Isabelle with the Wedded Rune, the Rune glowing not the normal black but a lovely golden and stayed the color as the burning that came with being Runed faded.

'Miss Lightwood if you would do the same.'

Isabelle took her Stele and lit it, marking Lydia with the same Rune over the woman's heart and pressing a soft kiss over it as if to sooth the burn.

'Your hearts are one as your lives, from this day forward are bound as one, may your paths never separate and stray and may the Stars shine golden upon your nights while you sleep side by side and the sun cast silver light upon your days. May the darkness that gathers around you never enter your hearts or your lives.' The Silent Brother intoned, 'You may share your first kiss as two hearts that beat as one and a single life shared by two.'

Lydia smiled at Isabelle and pressed a light kiss on Isabelle's lips, and for a single breath the kiss remained a simple little thing and then Isabelle deepened it and dragged Lydia closer by her waist and dipped her to the side, holding much of the woman's weight in her arms.

Jace whooped loudly as he laughed and clapped his hands together and then he jumped down from the Gazebo where he had been standing next to Isabelle to grab Clary and pull her into a similar kiss.

'You may exchange the rings you have chosen to give.' The Silent Brother told them as they separated.

Isabelle blushed as she bent to take her ring from a rather unimpressed and slightly disgusted Max to place a simple golden band engraved with little silver stars on Lydia's left hand ring finger.

"Thank you, Max." Lydia smiled as Max offered the remaining ring to Lydia.

Lydia slid the silver ring with little golden suns engraved on it onto Isabelle's left hand ring finger.

'And thus two are bound as one.' The Silent Brother finished.

Alec smiled softly as the two women walked side by side back down the aisle, hands never letting go as they left, guests following after.

The Silent Brother stopped before Alec and offered the Book to him, 'It was a beautiful Ceremony, I was pleased to invoke it upon them.'

Alec nodded as he took the Book, tracing the flower embedded in the cover, "I was pleased to offer it."

The Silent Brother nodded, 'For almost as long as Shadowhunters have existed to fight Demons we Brothers have held the Journals of Johnathan Shadowhunter, no place within them do we find the knowledge of this man he Bound his Heart to, no place within them do we find mention of the man who pulled the Soul from his body in form of sword to seal the Hell Realms, this knowledge comes from a story passed from Brother to Brother from the days when we were not many but rather only Seven Brothers made brothers by the silence that they shared. This man, this Warlock born before any other, entrusted us with much of what his heart left remaining when the Angel called him back to his embrace, he entrusted us to guide his heart's people upon the right path, a path of not only protection but also love, some where along the way we failed in that path, and the Warlock did not.'

The Silent Brother stared with his stitched closed eyes, 'We failed in making sure all Nephilim are loved, no matter what, somewhere we lost track of our mission. We failed you and many others, we have known of the Warlock Rooms for decades, some thought to remove them but they could never prove that children were taken, could never prove these children even existed and but for the records we keep in the City of Bones they do not.

'You were not the first Nephilim to be hurt by those meant to protect and love him, Alexander Lightwood, but I and all of my Brothers pray and hope that you will be the last.' The Silent Brother offered, "It would please me very much if, when you seek to publicly Bind your Heart and Life to your Warlock, you would call upon me to speak the words of Johnathan Starlight and Caelen Shadowhunter before you as your guide.'

Alec shook his head, "I do not think I can promise that."

The Silent Brother raised an eyebrow.

"I often find myself among the Flowers that The First kept in bloom for love of his Nephilim, they speak to me in a way none other do, they sing and sway and call me to stand among them when I tie my Heart and Life to my Warlock, I do not know if any will be permitted to witness our Ceremony." Alec explained.

The Silent Brother inclined his head regally, 'If that is so, then such will be done. May your Hearts beat as one for many years.'

Alec smiled, "Thank you for the blessings you offer our union."

Alec dipped his head in return and then left the Silent Brother to join Magnus and the rest of the Wedding guests at the reception.

\-------


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Another wedding.

Summary:

 

\-----------

Alec's fingers trailed over the petals of the Blooms he walked through, a soft wind blew over them and Alec smiled as he saw a little laughing blond boy around five dance and chase a silver and golden butterfly through the Field, every now and again the little boy would run up to him and try to tug him along and Alec could only laugh and shoo the child into play, the little butterfly alighting on the boy's nose and distracting him again.

Alec remembered this with a small amount of familiarity, like a dream from long ago.

'I didn't know then that you would be such an important child to me.' A voice spoke from behind him.

The Butterfly changing from silver and gold to only gold, the butterfly now more familiar to Alec.

'I should have know when he showed himself to you as he had only ever appeared to me.'

"The golden butterfly." Alec whispered as he glanced back at the being of both light and shadow, neither one nor the other truly, merely a spectral being.

The being inclined his head, a wreath of silver fire burned a top his head, his hair the colors only fire owned at once hung free down his back and moved as fire did, dancing and sparking, silver eyes flicking from Alec to the child that played.

'I watched you chase him until you tired yourself out and as you played I wondered why no one seemed to be missing such a young child. I failed you that day by sending you back to them, for not listening to what my heart was telling me, I should have taken you with me then.' The First said softly, 'You should have been my son as no other Nephilim has ever been.'

"Was I not?" Alec found himself asking.

'What happened that day that no one searched for you?' Caelen asked without answeing Alec.

"My sister came into the world." Alec told him, "And perhaps, if only for her sake, it is best that you did not take me then, she would not have live long with only my parents to care for her. Maybe I'd have been different, but I can no longer deny that I am stronger for what I have lived through."

'Your heart is the purest thing I have ever encounted, especially after all the darkness that has touched it.' Caelen offered, 'I am proud that I met you, that my hesitation in telling Johnathan that my heart belonged only to him led to your existence, you are a legacy that does not only my heart proud but my love's.'

"I..." Alec paused, "I am glad that I have not dissapointed you."

'You have grown so much since I first saw you on the street, a solemn child that did not trust a single kindness offered you, you are now a man that has the strength to trust his heart in the hands of another, to give the power to be broken and shattered away and trust that you will not be harmed.' Caelen smiled at Alec and traced his fingers down the side of Alec's face, 'I hope that you will continue as you age.'

"Will I age?" Alec asked.

'Not in body, but in years. As you were that day I offered you what was granted me by my Father is how you will be until the sands of time run out and the Oceans no longer exist. My immortality was as no other has ever been nor ever will be. You, Alexander Starlight Lightwood, child of my heart, Flesh of my love, will outlast all of the Stars in the Universe, and stiil you will live on, for that is the Warlock Mark my Father granted me, so that when it came time for me to Rule his Realm I would do so for eternity.'

"And what of Magnus?" Alec asked, "Will I be alone eventually?"

Caelen tilted his head, 'I do not know.'

'You will not.' Another voice promised.

The golden butterfly was gone and a rather large man made himself seem so small as he held a sleeping five year old in his arms. His golden edged blue eyes were soft and full of love as he gazed first at Caelen and then at Alec, his long hair was, again twisted in to complication but this time atop his head, and a crown of golden and silver flowers ringed his temple.

'Warlocks cannot be Runed as Nephilim can, it is a poison from the Angel for daring to reach for Angelic power, but there is a power more ancient that the Angels, than Demons themselves, when I was very young, before I learned of Demons and Angels, long before I met the First child born of a Demon and a Human I was intrusted with a spell of binding, a spell that the Angels used to Bind the very Angels' Powers as a single power, a power that was stronger as one despite being shared by two, or perhaps it was stronger because it was shared.' Johnathan smiled down at Alec, 'This is the Ritual I wrote in the letters I offered Caelen long ago, we bound ourselves together as only the Angels had before us. Under normal circumstances, when a soul remains intact and whole, the two that Bind themselves together with the Ritual will share a single lifespan. Had I not chosen to Seal the Hell Realms, had Caelen not pulled most of my Soul out in order for me use the Sword that resided within to Seal the Realms I would have lived as long as he did. We would never have been parted.'

Johnathan kept his gaze on Alec as he revealed this information, 'It was cruel of me to demand that he watch over our people without me by his side... but I knew that without some purpose in his life, a purpose of protection and love, something that I had always readily offered, that eventually the years alone would become too much, that eventually the kind heart that I had fallen in love with so soon after meeting the user would fade away until nothing remained and the heart that once would be crushed for the Demands being the King of the Hell Realms required would begin to reveil in the torture and pain and the man I loved would disappear, never to be seen again and we would never be reunited.'

They stood in silence together as a gentle wind blew across the Field of Flowers.

'Come join your Lives and Heart here.' Caelen offered, 'Johnathan and I will guide your words.'

Alec smiled at Caelen and nodded.

'Those that welcome your love and united hearts will be guided here but they will never be able to return.' Johnathan told Alec.

"Thank you." Alec whispered.

'Go home, little Night, your Day waits.' Caelen said softly.

Alec smiled and began walking off, Caelen had called Little Night for many years, it had taken him a while to notice the the everchanging man who alwas called him Little Night Light, eventually it had been shortened to Little Night and perhaps it was a strange thing to call anyone but being born of night, fighting in the narkness and only having the Stars to guide and protect him Alec had embraced the name and a night would not be without day to be opposite it, it felt right to hear Magnus referred to as his Day, for Magnus was the light that chased his darkness away, his sunlight.

\---------

"Why are we going to Idris?" Ragnor complained as a rather large group of people were suddenly compelled to go to Idris, by portal or other means.

Catarina shrugged, "This way." She said and began walking, Shadowhunters and Downworlders all beginning to walk in the same direction, towards Lake Lyn.

\--------------

Magnus stood in a field of flowers, all in bloom, in all colors, some no longer existed in the Mundane world, having been plucked to extinction by the Mundanes. He did not remember arriving here, nor did he recall the other people arriving and they all looked equally confused as they glanced about.

The last thing Magnus remembered was getting dressed for his and Alec's Wedding and then trying to remember where Alec had said they were having it.

(http://stylenstylish.com/gorgeous-groom-wedding-sharwani-2014-15/) - This is Magnus' outfit.

As the people frowned at each other in confusion Magnus' gaze was drawn to a lone figure who was walking serenly towards him, his fingers trailing along the flowers softly.

(http://www.asos.fr/asos/asos-wedding-veste-de-costume-super-skinny-fauve/prd/5402857) - Alec's Outfit.

The figure was dressed in gold with a wreath of gold flowers with silver stains crowned upon his dark hair, silver specks danced over his cheeks, twinkling in light, a blue seven petaled flower pinned to his lapel, it matched the color of Magnus' magic perfectly.

"Alexander." Magnus breathed and reached for the man, their fingers tangling and folding over the backs of each other's hands.

"Hello, Magnus."

A silver and gold butterfly fluttered away from Alec's wreath, a small green one remaining where it was.

The butterfly twisted once and separated into two, where the single one had wings of swirled gold and silver, the two each had a single wing of silver and gold, one had the right wing gold and the left silver while the other had the left wing gold and the right silver. As the two butterflies danced and twisted Magnus pressed a gentle kiss to Alec's lips and as they seperated the two butterflies shifted until two ghostly figures stood facing Alec and Magnus.

'Welcome all.' The one with a long braid of twisted fire and stars for eyes began, 'You have been called forth to witness a joining of Hearts and Lives, a joining that in all the centuries that have passed has only happened once before and likely will never come to pass again.'

'We have called you forth to witness the Binding of Magnus Bane, Warlock, Child born from the Demon Asmodeus and Alexander Starlight, Nephilim, Child born of none but Child raised by many.' The large man with the sky in his eyes and the sun ringed around them continued.

'Alexander, repeat my words, 'Today, I take thee, Magnus Bane, into my heart as you have always been, I take you into my life as I always knew you would be, my heart I offer thee in exchange for your own, from this day on may they beat in time and as one until the stars burn out and even longer.' The silver eyes spectre spoke to Alec.

"Today, I take thee, Magnus Bane, into my heart as you have always been, I take thee into my life as I always knew you would be, my heart I offer thee in exchange for your own, from this day on may they beat in time and as one until the stars burn out and even longer." Alec said softly as he gazed into Magnus' eyes.

'If you have any further promises to offer, now is the time to do so.' Caelen told Alec.

"I..." Alec smiled at Magnus, "I was so scared when I met you, I wanted you as I had never wanted anything else in my life, I knew that first moment you kissed me out side of your appartment that I'd lost my heart, and I knew then that I would never get it back. It wasn't until later, when I was sitting in a hospital bed and you were telling me that if I said so you would leave and never return that I realized that I didn't want it back. I wanted you to have my heart in all its little shattered pieces, I wanted to be given yours in turn. I have never wanted something so badly and I never will again." Alec said, "For a long as I have, I want to stand by your side, I want... I want to stay with you, Magnus, until long after the Stars die and their echos fade into the vast nothingness of the universe and even after."

Magnus couldn't stop himself from kissing Alec and a only a throat clearing brought him back.

The other spectre raised an eyebrow at Magnus.

'Magnus Bane, repeat these words, 'Today, I take thee, Alexander Starlight, into my heart as you have always been, I take thee into my life as I always knew you would be, my heart I offer thee in exchange for your own, from this day on may they beat in time and as one until the stars burn out and even longer.' The man demanded of the Warlock.

"Today, I take thee, Alexander Starlight, into my heart as you have always been, I take thee into my life as I always knew you would be, my heart I offer thee in exchange for your own, from this day on may they beat in time and as one until the stars burn out and even longer." Magnus repeated as he gazed at Alec loveingly.

'Any further promises must be made now.' Johnathan said.

"Alexander...," Magnus pulled a hand away to caress Alec's face gently, "Darling, darling, oh, what can I say to express what you mean to me, what language has the sounds to string together that can make known how I feel, what you have done to me. you have changed me, you have unlocked something within me that I thought lost long ago, something I never realized I was missing. I put my heart on offer to you but in truth I cannot do so, from the moment we met, darling Alexander, my heart was no longer mine, it was yours to do as you wished with." Magnus whispered softly to Alec, who had begun crying silently as Magnus pulled his hands out if his and took Alec's face in them, wiping the tears from Alec's cheeks, "And I do not want it back, not today, not tomorrow, never do I want you to return the heart you stole from me."

"Never, it's mine to have, to love." Alec promised and pulled Magnus to him and kissed him gently.

'As one you were always alone as two never again shall you be lonely. Today two hearts now beat as one.' Caelen began.

'Today, a single life has begun, two paths coming together as one, may that path never separate and should it ever do so may it always find it's way back into one.' Johnathan continued.

'The stars shine golden upon your nights...' Caelen said.

'And the sun scast silver upon your days.' Johnathan said.

The little grren butterfly drifted down from Alec's wreath and landed on the arm the Johnathan held out as a small boy with green eyes and blond hair, Johnathan pulled the boy against his chest as the boy spoke.

'May the darkness that gathers around you never enter your hearts or your lives.' The child finished, 'Mr. Starlight, they already kissed.'

Caelen chuckled, 'You still have to say the words, it is not complete without the words.'

The boy frowned in confusion but nodded, 'You may share your first kis as two hearts that beat as one and a single life shared by two.'

Alec smiled at the boy before pulling Magnus into another kiss.

They pulled away slowly and Alec smiled at Magnus a little shyly, eyes shining with love. Magnus pulled Alec's left hand up and pressed his lips to the ring of magic he had made, and within the dark blue swirling magic appeared silver stars and golden suns that danced around the circle.

\---------

The guests slowly drifted away after congradulating Magnus and Alec until only Magnus and Alec were left in the Field of Flowers, them and the three spectres

"Magnus this is the First Warlock and Johnathan Shadowhunter." Alec introduced.

"You are both dead." Magnus said slowly.

They nodded as Alec bent down to talk with the small boy.

'Dead does not mean gone, Warlock.' Johnathan said.

'We have chosen to continue what we did in life, guide and protect young Shadowhunters and Downworlders.' Caelen said, 'When death takes them too young we provide them with what life failed to give them.'

"The boy?" Magnus looked over at where Alec was teaching the small boy how to make a flower crown.

'In life he was Johnathan Morgenstern, in death he is Sebastian Starlight.'

Magnus looked at the grinning boy who was sitting in Alec's lap, "That's nice."

Caelen looked at the Warlock, there was an old want in that look he was giving Alec.

'Perhaps in time a child in need will find a home with you and Alec. Just remember, Magnus Bane, that you have all the time in the world to spend with him.'

And with that the two spectres walked towards Alec and collected the boy, with his lopsided crown and faded away into nothing.

"Are you ready to go home, husband of mine?" Magnus asked.

"Of course, Mr. Bane." Alec smiled at Magnus.

"Well, Mr. Bane, I shall have to take you home then." Magnus grinned and lifted Alec into his arms and carried him as he conjured a portal to the Loft, "We may have to go to Paris for our honeymoon."

"Or we can just spend it in our bed and ruining the sheets." Alec counteroffered.

"Alexander!" Magnus cried, shocked.

"Do you mean to deny me my wedding night, Mr. Bane?" Alec asked as Magnus set him on their bed and knelt infront of him.

"I...are you sure? I mean... I don't want you to feel pressu-"

Alec cut Magnus off with a kiss, "I have wanted you to make love to me for ages, I may have lived on the streets, Magnus but I am not ignorant, I know how this is supposed to go, I've never trusted anyone enough to do it. I want you, Magnus Bane, I want us to have a proper wedding night, you and me and nothing but love between us." Alec whispered as he pressed little kisses first to Magnus' lips and then down his neck.

"If anything..."

"I'll call time out and we'll talk." Alec finished for him.

Magnus nodded and took Alec's mouth with his, pushing the man to lay flat on the bed.

Alec looked up at Magnus, "Will you give me Stars tonight, husband mine?"

"Always, darling." Magnus promised and kissed Alec again.

 

\-----------------

A/N: The reason why the Marriage ceremonies differ slightly is because Johnathan was so excited to call Caelen his own that when he wrote the letter in his Book, which is just a series of letters he wrote to Caelen because he was a silly man and couldn't figure out how to express himself verbally to Caelen's face so Caelen suggested that he write letters to him for him to read once they were finished and Johnathan's writing got a little jumbled in his excitement.


End file.
